The Vocaloid 8 Go Shopping
by IhugNico
Summary: What happens when Meiko runs out of alcohol and takes the group shopping? Chaos. Involves tuna can forts, Kaito's "girlfriend'", and cookies. K for one use of the F-bomb. ONE-SHOT


Today was just like any other day in the Vocaloid household. The twins were fighting, Kaito and Gakupo were watching TV while Miku and Gumi did their hair, braiding Gakupo's and leaving Kaito in pigtails. Luka was reading a book muttering something along the lines of "you all are losers" under her breath.

And it was in that moment in time that Meiko came across a horrid discovery: she was out of alcohol She dug around every inch of the kitchen, even in Kaito's freezer of a room, just to make sure someone hadn't hidden it from her. But it was true. Not a drop of beer to be found.

She sighed and grabbed the car keys off the wall before walking into the living room. There she found Luka trying to break up the twins while Miku and Gumi debated on what color ribbon to tie Gakupo's braid in.

Meiko cleared her throat "Alright, everyone into the car. We're going to the store! Gakupo's driving." She tossed the keys at said male.

Kaito pouted. "Hey, why can't I drive?"

Meiko glared at him. "Because last time I let you drive we ended up in a third world country that now worships a blue-haired god."

Kaito stuck his tongue out and Meiko rolled her eyes, turning back to the group. "Car. NOW."

They didn't have to be told twice.

* * *

When they first walked in, Gumi's eyes fell on the electronic's section. She gasped and her eyes got big, squealing internally. Shiny laptops and iPads and smartphones galore. It made her feel like singing her own version of "So Many Wonders", which she was already thinking up lyrics for. She finally let her squealing loose and ran as fast as humanly (or roboticly) possible over.

Today was a good day.

* * *

"Hey, are you from Topeka?"

A woman blinked and turned to face a certain purple haired prince(ess) grinning "seductively" at her. "Cause you're pretty hot."

The woman gave him a confused look. "Uhm…excuse me?"

"Name's Gakupo. But you can call me whatever you'd like-" he was cut off by a purse to the face and a scream of "CREEP" before she ran away.

Gakupo frowned, rubbing his stinging cheek before his eyes fell on another beauty. "Hey there~"

* * *

Luka growled to herself, dragging Miku by the hand down an aisle. "Peace and quiet for five minutes…five minutes is that too much?" she glanced around, looking for…something.

Finally Luka's eyes fell on the canned tuna and she smiled, a thing that almost never happened. She let go of Miku's hand and sat on the floor, stacking the cans around her. "You run off, I'm busy."

The teen stared at her, before obeying and going to find Meiko.

…

Kaito had strayed from the group as soon as they hit the frozen aisle. He had somehow managed to crawl into one of the freezers and was happily eating ice cream.

"Bubblegum ice cream where have you been all my life?" He hugged the tub to his chest and pet the side. "You're so beautiful…" He paused, then whispered. "We should date."

And if one were to compare Kaito's romantic success to Gakupo's, at least he got a date on the first try. Granted it was ice cream, but a date's a date right?

* * *

"Those are my oreos!"

"Calm down, there's plenty to go around."

"No, all the oreos belong to me!"

Rin was trying to grab the box of cookies out of Len's hand, but he was leaning all the way back with his arm stretched behind him with his foot on her chest,

"Stop it! Here-" He shoved another box at her. "Take this."

Rin scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Ew, no! Those are the oatmeal raisins, I want oreos!" She then resumed grabbing at Len.

They could've gotten another box, easily. That is if they hadn't eaten them all.

* * *

Miku had found her way back to Meiko's side, who was on her third trip to the car and back with cases of beer. Miku seemed to be the only sane one out of the entire family. What was even more surprising was how many fucks Meiko didn't give about the situation.

She was completely unfazed when she passed "Fort Luka", and saw Gakupo with slap marks all over his face being hauled away by the cops, and when a certain green-haired girl burst into song over the electronics section, and even when she found the twins fighting over the last box of cookies.

She didn't even care when she opened a freezer to find Kaito sobbing over a tub of ice cream saying "I thought we had something special!"

She simply said, "Bakaito, box , your left ear, other left, yes that one." She took the box the bluenette handed to her and continued walking.

Perhaps it had to do with her being sober for once, who knows?

* * *

On the drive home (in which Miku had to drive) Gumi tapped away on one of the various touch-screen devices she had purchased. Luka sulked in a mess of pink hair while the twins slept.

Kaito tapped his knee nervously. "I think that ice cream gave me a fake phone number…"

* * *

"Alright." Meiko sat at the table, throwing a calculator to Kaito and writing some numbers on a paper. "With the money spent on beer, cookies, and electronics, plus the money to bail Gakupo out of jail, how much do we have left?"

Kaito mumbled something as he added up the numbers Meiko had written down. "Five yen…"

There was a collective groan and Meiko put her hand on her forehead. "I'm never taking you guys with me again."


End file.
